


Holiday Havoc

by kinkandquiet



Series: Fey and Day [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Desperation, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Twincest, Twins, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkandquiet/pseuds/kinkandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Omorashi fiction centering around twin brothers Fey and Day and some desperate holiday shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December, 2010.

Fey was dancing.

Day sipped a soda and watched him. He didn't know why Fey was dancing. The mall was full of festive holiday music and Fey was proving it danceable music. But no one else was dancing, and as crowds of families and frowning mothers passed him Fey was in the way. Not that he noticed. Not that it stopped him. 

Fey twirled in the space between two tables he'd claimed as his very own, and Day smiled. 

"I am beautiful," Fey sang, "no matter what they say--"

It wasn't the holiday song playing over the mall's loudspeakers, but as Day watched his twin he found it very true. 

Not that he should think it. Not that it stopped him.

A muscular man, older than the twins' seventeen and twice as wide, slammed shoulders with Fey just as he was dancing back to their table, the final words of the song on his lips. Fey stumbled and froze, a baby deer in the headlights of a Hummer. 

The man curled his lip down. Day sprung to his feet. His chair skidded backwards.

"Sorry," Fey said, wide eyed. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't... Day? Sorry."

Rounding the muscular man, Fey darted back to his twin in an instant and pressed himself against Day's side. The man's eyes followed him, and then he was staring at Day.

Day leveled him with a glare. Fey curled fingers around his bicep.

After a moment, the man dropped his shoulders and shook his head. "Goddamn kids," he grumbled as he lumbered away. 

Releasing a relieved sigh that brushed warmly against Day's neck where he'd tucked himself, Fey wriggled down into Day's seat, leaving his twin to sit across from him. 

"Sorry," Fey said again, pink lower lip between his teeth. He knew he got distracted sometimes and forgot important things like who might be watching him. But the music in the mall was so boring and the floor so good for dancing and the streamers and wreathes that hung from above shimmered in the colorful light--sometimes Fey just couldn't help it. 

"You shouldn't be sorry," Day said. He smirked kindly. "You are, after all, the most beautiful."

It was true, as far as Day was concerned. While they were identical they didn't truly look it. Fey was pretty--it was the only word for it, though Fey huffed when Day used it. The twins' styles were vastly different as well. Fey's clothes were tight and rocker chic--so he insisted it was called. Day thought they just looked too small--his naturally blonde hair currently tinted with an artificial bluish green. 

Their classmates teased him for the style, but never when Day was around. The older of the two, more prone to physical fitness and less to growing his hair out and dyeing it cheerful colors, Day intimidated them. 

Fey's cheeks heated at Day's words and he ducked his head. He knew brothers shouldn't say such things. 

"Who's next?" he asked, tucking his hair behind his ear. He stared at his hands, beating his fingertips against the tabletop uncomfortably. 

Day spoke after the slightest hesitation. "Aunt Emily?"

They'd been shopping for Christmas presents all afternoon. So far they had three bags, only one of which Day had made him carry. It was probably too many gifts considering the twins had walked to the mall and they'd have to carry all the bags home--but Fey was enjoying the shopping too much to think of the long walk home. 

He gulped down the rest of Day's soda, stealing it with a smile and tossing the empty can into the trash. Day just rolled his eyes.

Fey squirmed a little as he stood, bouncing on his toes from more than excitement. He and Day had been shopping together all day and Fey had been far too excited about the decorations, music, and presents to think of all the liquid he'd drunk. 

"Bathroom?" Day said.

Fey jumped, realized his eyes had focused on the bathroom door, then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Day nodded distractedly. "I'll meet you back here in a minute. I'm getting another soda." He raised an eyebrow. "Since you drank mine."

"Oh," Fey said slowly, shifting his weight. "Oh, okay."

Fey bit his lower lip as he watched Day leave. It was rare Day ever left him alone when they were out. The twins were attached at the hip. Fey heard their classmates call them creepy often enough. 

They were always together.

Fey's gaze darted to the bathroom door with the welcoming blue sign. Chills of excitement and the jingle of bells tingled inside him, making him fidget as he stood. They'd been at the mall for hours, the walk there had been long, Fey'd drunk three sugary sodas already, and he really did have to pee. 

Except he knew now was the only chance he'd get to be away from Day and there was a shop right by the food court with the perfect gift for the other boy. 

It was a beautiful knife and he knew Day wanted it badly just by the way his wandering gaze had paused on the display case when they'd walked by.

Swaying back and forth in indecision, Fey noticed Day already in line at the fast food cart. He needed to get to the shop and buy Day's gift before Day bought that soda. There was no time to waste deciding.

His mind set, Fey tugged his studded belt one notch tighter around his skinny waist as if to lock his bladder in, then darted for the weapons shop. 

Day tapped his foot as he stood in line, unaware of Fey's predicament. Being away from Fey always gave him a strange, uncomfortable feeling. He was tetchy by the time he got to order his soda, and as the bored looking girl handed him the drink in its ridiculously large cup he hardly wanted it anymore. 

He turned with the cup in his hand, spotting Fey hanging around outside the bathroom immediately. 

Fey seemed jittery too--he, even more than Day, didn't like to be alone. Day chalked it up to that as he approached his brother and stretched a greeting arm over the smaller boy's shoulders as.

"Sorry that took so long," he offered lowly as people passed for the bathrooms. Fey's gaze drifted after them, then back to Day.

"Long?" he said. "I--ah, yes. I was waiting for you."

Day frowned, squeezing Fey around the shoulders slightly tighter before he let go, mindful of the people around. "Sorry."

Fey smiled at him after a hesitant moment, cheered by the hug. He swung his bag in his hand, bumping it against the two Day was carrying. "Right. Back to shopping we go!"

Fey did love to shop and he was delighted Day hadn't noticed his shopping bag was a little fuller now. He'd snuck the knife into the bottom of the big bag where Day wouldn't see it. 

He hummed happily with the knowledge that he'd gotten away with it as he pulled away from the wall, Day at his side again.

"To the candle shop next," Fey said, pointing down the mall's main drag. He straightened up and pushed back his shoulders as he and Day set off. He ignored the confused pang from his bladder as he walked in the exact opposite direction of the readily available bathroom. 

You'll just have to wait, he told himself confidently. That's all there is to it.

So he waited.

They walked through the mall side by side, Fey stopping every few steps to look at another sparkling window display and Day indulging him the whole time. 

There was some rule in the twin code that if Day had something and he wasn't offering it to Fey, Fey needed to take it. That was how Fey ended up taking Day's soda and downing obscenely large gulps of the fizzy liquid even though something warned him he shouldn't. 

Day just rolled his eyes as Fey chugged his soda. "I bought that for me, you know."

"Yes, for me," Fey agreed, smiling slyly.

The fact that he'd never gotten to the bathroom didn't stop him from keeping control of Day's soda throughout all the shops they went to. He rejected the wimpy straw for lifting the cup's lid and tilting his head back, gulping the cool liquid down until there was little left in the cup, all of it in flowing through his body. Fey'd missed the opportunity for the bathroom and he had to go, but not too badly, and surely there would be an opportunity again.

There wasn't. 

They walked through the mall to an absolutely endless line of shops, people, and merchandise. They bought presents, waited in lines, and collected more and more bags, though Fey convinced Day to carry all of them except the one he held along with the now empty soda cup.

His need to pee had increased to a constant tingling in his lower belly. Fey had even had to stop once when they'd passed a store of lawn ornaments and trickling decorative fountains to cross his ankles and adjust his fly furtively. Luckily Day hadn't noticed. 

Fey couldn't bring up his plight. He knew exactly what would happen if he did.

Fey: I have to peeee!  
Day: I thought you went.  
Fey: I didn't. I bought you a present.  
Day: You bought me... a present?  
Fey: Yes!

Fey was an awful liar. The surprise would be ruined. So Fey just decided he didn't have to pee after all, since it was too inconvenient to have to pee right now. 

Simple. 

Fey squeezed his thighs together once before skipping off to catch up to Day. 

"You're sure mom wouldn't want one of those lawn ornaments?" Day asked, slowing down so Fey would catch up to him. "Some of them looked like flowers. She likes flowers..."

"No," his brother responded immediately. It was an abrupt answer for Fey. "We don't even have a lawn."

"The balcony," Day said. "She has that potted plant..."

Fey waved his hand, walking a little faster now so that Day was the one who had to catch up. "No one wants lawn ornaments for Christmas, Day. It's just not--it's not classy."

"If you say so," Day agreed, readjusting the shopping bags over his shoulder. Fey had always been the better shopper, though today he seemed more fussy and prone to distraction than usual. "Do you want to sit down for a bit, or something?"

Fey paused in front of him suddenly. He craned his head, peeking at Day. "Um, w-why? Why would I need to rest?"

Day shrugged. "You just seem a little tired. We've been here for hours; we could rest for a bit."

"O-okay," Fey said, offering him a tiny smile. "That sounds nice."

Day placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and noticed it was tense before he dropped his touch away. He took Fey by the wrist instead, leading him forward. "Come on, there's that sitting area with the fountain you like up ahead."

"Oh," he heard Fey murmur. "Another fountain. Right. Of course."

Fey still seemed restless as they sat down at a bench near the mall's centerpiece. It was a large fountain with a rearing bronze horse in its center that must have been larger than life size, rivulets of water soaking down the bronze and flowing in high arcs over the top of the statue. For the holiday season is was decorated with ribbons and bows around its rim, bells jingling. 

Fey tapped his foot as they sat beside the fountain. He seemed to be dancing a bit in place, shifting on the hard bench, but he wasn't singing like before. 

Day bumped his shoulder and Fey offered him a smile, but it was a slow one and a little strained.

He seemed off. He shifted away from Day on the bench, tapped one foot and then crossed his other foot over it. He put the shopping bag he was carrying in his lap, then moved it again. He squeezed the soda cup he'd taken from Day, indenting the sides with his fingernails.

Just as Day was about to ask if he was alright, Fey shot to his feet. 

"O-okay!" Fey said, twisting half away from him. "Enough sitting! Let's--let's get mom some real flowers. There's a florist on this floor."

Fey could feel Day's frown and he blushed, ducking his head and standing with his toes pointed together. The trickling, gushing water from the fountain was wearing on Fey's bladder and he badly needed to pee. The need had grown from annoying to insistent, and his bladder had begun to spasm startlingly. The sound of running water, so much like what he needed to do, wasn't making his situation any better.

If he was anywhere else he would have run right to the bathroom. Instead he started walking.

The mall was like a maze. Fey bounced on his heels as he walked, lip between his teeth as he craned his head around corridors and leaned forward. He felt utterly lost in the crowd, and there didn't seem to be a bathroom anywhere. 

Every time his bladder sent a sharp spasm up his spine he fought the urge to stop short and squeeze his thighs tightly together.

He finally saw the door with the blue sign in a clearing between strings of shops. Fey let out a loud gasp as his bladder loosened in anticipation and his body readied itself for relief just at the sight of the door. The thought of standing before the porcelain urinal and releasing the pressure--

The vivid fantasy was ripped cruelly from his grasp when Day stopped up ahead, realizing Fey was dithering. He craned his head down the hall, away from the bathroom. "Come on, Fey. There aren't even decorations here."

Wincing, Fey patted his hand over his bladder in apology. He didn't allow himself a longing glance at the bathroom door before dashing after Day again.

At most it had been an hour since the last time Day thought he'd been to the bathroom. Going again now would be suspicious. He'd just have to wait longer. Just a little longer until it would be okay, and Fey could dash to the toilet for a much needed pee.

He just had to wait.

An hour later Fey was doing a badly disguised pee dance, grinding his thighs together and bouncing his heels, shifting fruitlessly from one foot to the other and back again, and bending at the waist with a hand pressed against his lower stomach, which only made the need so much worse. He twisted and shivered as he pulled an iPod off a rack, turning it over and looking at the fine print on the back without truly reading it.

"I don't--I don't know," he said, shoving it back onto its hook. "I don't know if he'd want it. No?"

No seemed like the best answer. The line in the Apple store was way too long to wait through, customers shifting back and forth from boredom and anxiousness.

As Day watched his twin, he only assumed Fey was doing the same. Fey had a restless personality and while Day had noticed him squirming more than usual today it didn't strike him as strange.

"You always know what to get people," he protested. "You're the one who's good at this type of thing. You know how I am."

"Ohhh, I just don't know," Fey said, squeezing his eyes shut before he turned back towards Day. "Let's just... go to the next place, okay?"

His bladder swelled and convulsed suddenly at the thought of yet another shop and yet another place without a toilet. Fey gasped and snapped his legs together, leaning slightly forward at the waist with his lips parted in shock. He forced himself to walk forward, his legs stiff and his arms rod straight at his sides so he didn't grab his crotch. The soda cup was still clutched crushingly in one hand, completely empty.

Ohhh, why had he drunk that whole thing? The thought of the four sodas he'd downed throughout the shopping trip was torturous. All of that water, and he'd never gotten to release any of it. 

It had been hours since the first pang from his bladder, when Fey had naively passed the opportunity for relief up. The need was becoming rapidly and increasingly painful now. Urine sloshed and filled his bladder more with every step forward, his hand clutched around his belt loop. Fey bit his lip between his teeth, noticing his throat was insultingly dry. The thought of putting even a drop more water into his body was agony. 

He'd tightened his belt when he'd first had to go, stupidly, and now it was cutting into him, his bladder round and full against the constricting leather strap. If he could just undo it one notch, maybe he could wait a little longer.

But Day would notice. Had it been long enough yet? Fey kept checking his watch but couldn't concentrate on the numbers. How long did he have to wait? How much longer until he could go?

"Where did you want to go next?" Day asked, taking Fey's hand. He'd been pressing his palm secretively against his straining crotch when he thought no one would see, but now his hand was trapped in Day's.

I want to pee! he thought desperately. It's all I want!

"Ma-aybe the bookstore," he managed instead. 

Fey only realized his mistake when they started to walk again. The mall's bookstore was upstairs. Fey let out a quiet gasp when they reached a flight of stairs. The escalator was far out of site and he had no time to think of an excuse to walk to it before Day started up the looming staircase. 

Chewing his lower lip, Fey lifted one foot cautiously and set it on the first step. The jolt sent a shudder up his leg that vibrated against the walls of his overfull bladder. 

"Ung," Fey made, his gaze darting to Day, already half way up the staircase. There was no choice. Grinding his knees together, Fey started the long trek upstairs. 

He made it up only one of the three flights when he suddenly froze and went pale, hand darting quickly to his fly. His bladder seized and shuddered, his knees wobbled like jelly, and for a second Fey thought he was going to leak; to pee all over himself in the middle of the mall making a great puddle on the linoleum--

"No, no, no." 

The thought was terrifying and suddenly very real. Fey squeezed himself desperately through the material of his jeans. His grip felt like the only thing keeping the dam from breaking. He couldn't move his feet or his hand, frozen in place and helpless against the thrashing of his bladder. Trying to hide his utter vulnerability from the very public mall, Fey held the shopping bag in front of his crotch as he held himself in public like a little child. A child that had to pee right now.

The leather belt was pressing painfully into his straining bladder. Fey cursed himself under his breath for tightening it. His clothes were too small to fit his swelling bladder. He cursed the tight skinny jeans Day was always teasing him for. They stretched over his hard lower abdomen, compressing it cruelly as he took another halting step up the stairs, still clutching himself with one hand and hiding it with the shopping bag. 

The sudden frantic spasm passed and Fey forced himself forward with a deep breath, each step sending new jolts of desperation right to his bladder. The momentum of the movement shook its heavy weight in his stomach, threatening to break and soak his jeans at any second. 

Fey removed his hand from his crotch when Day turned around at the top of the stairs, shoving it into his tight pocket while still keeping the shopping bag safely in front of him.

The sudden spasm had passed but his bladder was still so full and now that he'd held himself he needed to do it again, right away, oh god, oh god--

As soon as he reached the top floor Fey saw a clothing store he liked and thought fast.

"Clothes!" he cried out, flushing when Day raised an eyebrow at him. "I--ah, they have this new line that I really want... to try on?" He shifted from foot to foot even under Day's watchful gaze; he couldn't help it. "Can I please?"

Day reached out and brushed his hair back, feeling Fey's heated skin. "'Course. I can't bring you into a mall and expect you only to shop for other people, right?"

"Right, yes," Fey offered, trying to smile. His brother was always tolerant of his shopping, but right now all Fey wanted was the blessed privacy of a changing room to squeeze himself for all he was worth. 

If he could just get in control on the sudden pulsing desperation he could wait a little longer, just a little longer--Fey snatched the first thing he passed from its hanger, the denim soft in his hand. With the denim jacket in one hand and his shopping bag in the other, Fey walked stiffly and quickly to the changing room. He shoved the jacket wordlessly at the girl there. 

"How many?" she asked, popping her gum.

Fey stared at her for agonizingly long moments, trying not to wriggle and dance, until he realized she meant the number for his items.

"O-one," he said, waving the jacket hastily.

She nodded and handed him a marker, but as soon as he tried to rush past her she got in his way. 

Her gaze was judgmental and Fey felt hot and vulnerable with the desperate need to pee. "Nope, sorry," she said to him. Fey wanted to beg, but she shook her head and nodded towards his shopping bag. "No bags in the dressing rooms. You know how it is."

Fey didn't know how it was. Standing still was agony when all he needed to do was writhe and hold himself. He yearned pitifully for the privacy of the changing room, even as the knowledge that there would be no way to relieve his bladder in the room clamped an invisible fist around his heart.

Still the empty doorway was the picture of his relief, right out of his reach, and Fey turned around with a hiss of air through his teeth, twisting his legs together as he turned. He spotted Day standing in front of the counter staring at the piercings under the glass and looking mildly bored.

Fey forced himself to dash over to his twin, shoving the bag at him without an explanation. Day looked up, painfully silent for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and took the shopping bag. 

Fey ran towards the changing room again, hearing Day call an amused, "You're welcome!" after him.

But he couldn't think enough to apologize or thank the other boy. The promise of even a minuscule amount of relief was making his desperate need to pee all the worse as the seconds ticked by. His bladder was pounding tyrannically against his waistband. 

The urge to dance and grab himself in public was strong as he shoved the jacket back at the girl guarding the changing room. 

She shook her head again, separating Fey from his urgently needed relief. He whimpered aloud despite his best efforts. "P-please..."

"No food or drink either, sorry," she said.

The empty cup of soda was still in his hand, the waxy paper clamped under his fingernails. Fey squeezed it hard, lifting it up and shaking it. "There's nothing in it. Please, I--I'm in a hurry and I need to try these on right now."

The cup was not completely empty. Fey would hear a layer of soda and melted ice splash in the cup. The sound of water was unbearable. The liquid in his body seemed to slosh back and forth with it. He crossed his ankles and bounced frantically as he stood, not daring to wonder if the girl knew.

She stared at him before finally shrugging. "Fine, whatever. Just don't get me in trouble for it."

"Oh god, thank you," Fey gasped out and shoved past her into the florescent light and private stalls of the changing room. 

The stalls were torturously reminiscent of a bathroom's but of course there was no toilet and little promise of relief as Fey darted into the first stall and shoved the door shut behind him, pulling the latch noisily into its lock. 

There were four white walls, a bench, a mirror, and the linoleum floor alone in the little room. Still Fey whimpered in the relief of being alone and threw himself onto the bench.

He doubled over immediately, squeezing himself through his jeans with all his trembling strength. 

"Ohhh, god," Fey moaned, bending over so far his forehead brushed the edge of the bench between his knees. "Oh my god, I have to peeeee..."

His bladder was bursting against his tightly fastened belt and the stretched fabric of skinny jeans. He felt ready to split open and he tangled his legs together as he sat, twisted up like a pretzel.

I've never had to pee this bad! he thought fretfully, his eyes shut and his whole body clenched. There's nowhere to go!

When he opened his eyes they fell immediately on the cup. He'd dropped it on the ground when he'd collapsed onto the bench--he'd only been carrying it for the need to squeeze something. 

The cup was large, surely large enough, and the wide plastic lid was only a little transparent. He could pee in the cup, even leave it in the booth as if he'd forgotten it. No one would notice, they'd think it was lemonade and throw it away.

His overfilled bladder convulsed at the thought, the rush of urine threatening his clenched grip.

Fey moaned aloud and bounced up and down on the little bench, pulling one foot up to press his boot's heel against his crotch. Taking a deep breath, he bent forward and picked up the cup. 

The waxy plastic of the cup was cool in his hand, indented from his constant squeezing but whole. It wouldn't leak. He could--but he couldn't. Could he?

Relief was suddenly in his grasp. 

Glancing back and forth in the empty stall, Fey flipped the plastic lid off the cup and looked into its hollow. The sodas the fast food places sold were huge and Fey whimpered with the thought that he'd drunk the whole thing. All that liquid was still coursing through his body, stretching his bladder more and more.

His stomach flipped madly at being made to wait, and with a sharp gasp Fey reached for his zipper, holding the cup steady in one hand.

Just then he heard someone in the next stall, the door creaking open. A child began to chat excitedly. 

Fey sucked in a breath and shoved the lid back on the cup. God, what was he thinking? It was insane. Dirty and utterly desperate, and Fey wasn't that desperate. He didn't need to pee so badly he'd do it in a cup in a changing room. He absolutely didn't.

And if he did, he reminded himself, his pee would hiss and splatter as it filled the cup, the people beside him hearing it--he just couldn't.

He crossed his legs tighter for a moment at the very despicable thought of releasing it all in a flood, doubling over to get the spasm under control. His belt cut into his rock hard abdomen and he gasped, clutching for it and yanking the belt open with shaky fingers. 

The release of his belt decreased the pressure the slightest bit but not nearly enough. It gave him the idea, and Fey fumbled for his fly, undoing the metal button and tugging down the zipper so he could shove his hand inside and clutch himself properly. 

The squeezing helped and Fey sighed in relief, his clamped fist holding back the flood. He knew he couldn't allow himself the respite for long, though. Day would be waiting for him outside, completely unaware of Fey's violent predicament. 

He sucked in his stomach as he released his hand in one quick motion, like pulling off a band aid. When he looked down he marveled at the sight of his lower stomach. His bladder not only felt full to bursting--it looked it. 

Fey's abdomen was firm and round between his sharp hips, his jeans pulled tight over the bulge even when they were unzipped. In awe, he reached down to his distended bladder, touching it curiously.

"Aaaaoohh!" he cried out sharply. The extra pressure of his hand on his bladder was razor-sharp and frantic. He uncrossed his legs and crossed them over the other side, his whole body twisted and raw. Despite his spasming bladder he scrambled for his fly and pulling up his zipper tooth by tooth. The jeans pressed into the full curve of his abdomen like a knife, his hips writhing back and forth frantically on the bench as he buttoned his fly again. 

Fey couldn't stand to fasten his belt, the pressure of the leather strap the last thing keeping him from soaking himself completely and spectacularly, so he tucked the leather carefully and gently into his belt loop and pulled his shirt over it. 

Just the soft fabric of his shirt brushing the skin pulled taut over his bladder tickled and teased him. Fey bounced up and down, pressing his hand to his mouth and biting down on his knuckle. 

Then he snatched up the jacket he'd never tried on and strode out of the stall. He shoved it clumsily at the shop girl, hearing her, "Hey, what about your marker!" without turning towards her.

"Sorry," he murmured, though he knew she couldn't hear it. He felt bad, but at least he hadn't peed in a cup and left it for her to find there in the changing room. 

Walking normally was becoming impossible. His bladder sent a powerful twinge up his body. Fey squished his face up desperately just as he reached his twin.

"You look a little... not okay," Day said, frowning at him.

Fey couldn't think of anything to respond. His mind was full of desperation.

Pee! I've got to pee!

The frantic thought was both an understatement and a startling realization. 

The desperation to pee was becoming less a desperation and more of a solid need outside of Fey's control. The worse the need got the sooner he knew he'd have to find some way to the bathroom without revealing his surprise, or letting Day know how embarrassingly desperate he was. It was a cold inevitability straining in his abdomen, thrashing and squeezing. 

The feeling wasn't going to fade, it would only get worse the longer Fey waited. It was only getting worse as he stood there, shifting like crazy. The knowledge made his breath come fast and panicked for a moment. He needed to go now. There was no more waiting.

"Are we gonna go home soon?" Fey asked, his voice strange with his throat dry and desperate. "I need--to go home. Let's go home, okay? Right now."

Day gave him a funny look. "Go home now? The mall doesn't close for hours. You love shopping?"

Hours. Just the thought of hours squeezed a fist around Fey's bladder with fear. Despite every clawing effort not to show his desperation he bounced on his toes and released an involuntary. "Nnng!"

Day's suspicious looked morphed into something raged. "What's wrong? Did someone bother you in the changing room? I'll kill them-"

"I just wanna go home," Fey said, rocking back and forth. He couldn't stand still now that he'd started squirming. The rocking shook the urine inside him like the waves of an ocean, each one crashing against the inner walls of his bladder. If he stopped moving he'd cross his legs and double over and then Day would know everything, so he just kept rocking and grinding his thighs together. "There's just so much--so much stuff here. Too much stuff. Wanna go home."

"O-okay, I guess there is a lot of... stuff?" Day said. 

Fey nodded frantically, taking an eager step forward. The thought of imminent relief was lifting inside him. The walk home was long and it only made sense to use to toilet before they left. His bladder was light and happy with the thought too, not pressing against his tightly squeezed muscles so much as he darted out of the shop ahead of Day. 

To add the crown to Fey's victory, Day said casually, "Let's stop at the bathroom before we go."

"Yes," Fey gasped out. "Let's."

He'd won. He rode the escalator to the mall's ground floor and towards the bathroom a step ahead of Day to the glorious knowledge that he'd done it. He'd held it in, kept Day's present a surprise, and now he'd finally, finally be able to pee. 

Behind him, Day was eyeing the top of Fey's head worriedly. There was definitely something wrong with his younger twin.

It escaped him until they reached the bottom floor and found the line to the bathroom, so long it wrapped around one wall in an L shape. Fey let out a loud gasp and froze so suddenly Day almost walked into him. He leaned forward like he might pick something up off the ground, but then he scrambled forward again, running the last few steps to the line. 

Day followed at a slower pace with his eyebrows pressed together, pushing into the line next to his brother even though another man had gotten there right behind Fey. 

Fey was jiggling and making tiny, distressed little noises. Day was about to ask him what was wrong when it hit him over the head.

The realization struck him like a flash of lightening. Fire flared up in his belly, his lips parted to no sound and his blood ran cold. All of Fey's squirming and odd behavior throughout the shopping trip flashed in front of his eyes, suddenly taking on a whole new meaning. 

He saw his twin's agitated foot tapping at the fountain in a whole new light, and in the memory he took note of the desperate look on Fey's squished face--he remembered the way Fey had dithered when they'd passed a bathroom awhile ago, only to follow Day away from it.

It all struck Day in a second with a startling amount of arousal and heat. It was--a strange, strange thought. He stood still, shocked at the situation and even more shocked at himself.

"Fey...?" Day breathed out, lost. 

His twin's eyes flitted towards him and Day watched the way Fey shifted his weight onto one leg and twisted his hips. He was shocked he hadn't noticed it all before.

"Mmm?" Fey offered distractedly, his gaze bouncing off Day as soon as it fell there, unable to keep his concentration. Fey was usually distractible, but this was different, and Day noticed the way Fey's hand kept darting towards his crotch before he pulled it back and hooked his fingers around his belt loop.

Day swallowed, shaking his head and suppressing strange feelings and needs. "No. Nothing. It's nothing."

"Mhmm, kay."

The line moved with agonizing slowness and Day couldn't take his eyes off Fey. Every time they stepped forward he squeezed his thighs together, his whole body tight with strain and his face flushed. He rubbed his hands together, rocking back and forth and letting out a delicious, "Nnnnnng!"

Day was enraptured. Fey's frantic little half-movements were doing something to him and his mind kept flashing back to everything that had happened while they'd shopped. 

And he realized, with the same shocked, heated feeling--he didn't want this to be over yet. He'd only just realized what was happening, and he didn't want it to end. 

The bathroom line was so long, it was a good excuse.

Energy rising in his chest, Day clasped his hand around Fey's wrist, close to his crotch, and tugged on it. "Let's just go," he said, trying to keep his voice very even. "The line is too long. We'll be home by the time we get to the bathroom."

Fey said nothing for a long moment, and Day thought he might not go for it, but then his eyes flickered to Day and he offered another distracted. "Uh huh."

He clearly hadn't been listening, but Day was taking the permission. 

Day put a hand on Fey's back and led him away from the line and away from the bathroom.

Fey stumbled beside him, craning his head back to stare at the line in comically wide-eyed shock.

The man who had been behind them in line stepped up as they pulled out. Their spot half way through the line closed, sealing their fate. 

With a his hand on the disoriented boy's back, Day said, "Let's head home."

Fey tripped forward, confused and hardly finding his feet. He was so desperate he couldn't think. They were moving away from the bathroom when all he needed to do was rush past the agonizingly long line of men and let the urine out, but he couldn't. He needed to grab himself but he realized with horror that Day still had his bag and he had nothing to hide his shame. His hands trembled along with his bladder as he moved them around uselessly at his waist.

He was swept up in the tide and they were outside the mall's doors, the icy cold wind hitting Fey's face and making his bladder contract before he realized what was happening. 

He froze, both hands flying to his crotch. He pressed his palms down hard, uncaring of Day's eyes on him. He couldn't possibly walk all the way home. He was nearly pissing himself now. 

"Come on-" Day started to say just as Fey cried out, "I have to go!"

Day was watching with his heart beating fast, but he kept his face impassive and the slightest bit confused. As if he couldn't tell from all his brother's wriggling and squirming how badly he needed a piss.

But it was clear it didn't matter what Day did, Fey was too frantic with need and beyond understanding anything but his desperation. He didn't notice Day's turmoil or the way his skin flushed with strange heat.

Fey's blue eyes were wide and begging. He looked up at Day from a hunched position, his legs tangled together.

Taking shameful advantage of his twin's distraction, Day offered a daft. "Go where?"

Fey moaned. "To the bathroom. Ohh, I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Ohhh, I see," Day said, biting his cheek.

Unaware, as Day knew he would be, Fey forced himself ruthlessly to straighten up, managing it with only a tiny whimper. He gripped his jeans around the waistband tight, his knuckles bloodless in the grip. 

He could feel Day's eyes on him and he couldn't help the pink, hot blush that spread across his cheeks. If at first he had only stopped from telling Day he needed the toilet because he didn't want him to know about the present, now Fey had wished not to tell him because it was so embarrassing.

What normal person waited so long, or needed so badly? 

He forced himself very still under Day's gaze, trying to sound like he wasn't bursting as much as he was. He hardly managed it.

"I'm sorry! I need...I have...oh, god. I have to pee really badly all of a sudden."

If 'all of a sudden' qualified as the eight hours ago they'd left home, and the last time he'd relieved himself. He remembered Day had disappeared behind the mall's bathroom door hours ago, but Fey had been too distracted with a sparkly window display to think of his own needs.

"Yeah, okay." Day's easy agreement was painfully ironic. All the time Fey had been waiting because he'd thought Day would question why he hadn't gone before and now Day didn't even seem to remember it. His heart only fell at Day's next words. 

"You saw the line though," he said, voice casual like the frantic Fey couldn't even imagine being. "The wait'll be forever. Let's just head home now."

Fey shook his head frantically. "But I need to go now!"

"There's nowhere for you to go," Day pointed out logically.

"The bathroom," Fey whined, his voice high pitched. He couldn't bear the thought that another bathroom wouldn't be open somewhere and waiting. It was what bathroom's were for, surely there had to be one open to him somewhere. He needed one. "We'll just find another. Hurry up!"

He tugged Day's shirt, one hand still clutched at his waist to stop it from clutching his crotch, but Day shook his head and didn't move an inch. "They'll all have lines at this time. You saw the crowds."

"Day," Fey whined, clutching his fingers around the fabric of Day's shirt. "Find me somewhere. Please?"

And Day. Day was the older twin. Though they were born within minutes of each other, Day had been born before midnight, and Fey just after it. Day was the older brother. He was supposed to take care of Fey.

And he wanted to... he did want Fey to be comfortable and happy, but...

But his body also came alive with this, seeing his twin so needy and desperate and now even begging Day for what he needed--and Day just couldn't bring himself to end it. 

He stood there for long moment of indecision in which Fey had gone from his forced stillness to constant squirming again, until Day was saved from making the decision. 

He saw the girl before Fey did, his eyes turning to her even though he didn't want to take them off the feast of his brother for a second. 

"Guys! You guys!" she called, waving and jumping. It was a girl from their school who sat between Fey and Day in English class and always offered to pass notes between them.

She was an excitable girl, cheery and eager for their friendship. He thought her name might be Anna. Day had never had an interest in her before but running towards them now she was his saving grace.

His twin whimpering, Day lifted his hand and waved to her. "Hey! Over here!"

"Day..." Fey said warningly. The girl was already coming, and Day dropped his hand. He didn't dare look over when he heard Fey make a new and louder noise of desperation.

It was what brothers did, Day told himself as the girl made her way over. Teasing. Harmless teasing. 

It wasn't that he needed his twin to need him, to beg, to light up with desperation and wiggle and dance for Day's eye--it wasn't that. 

Just. Harmless teasing. 

"Day, it's so nice to see you!" Anna smiled at him as she reached them and gave Fey a distracted nod. "Hi, Fey."

"Hi-i..." Day heard his brother manage from behind him. His voice was thin and trembling, and Day cursed that he couldn't turn around to face his twin. If he turned and Fey gave him the begging, desperate look then he knew he'd have to give in and end Fey's agony.

He didn't want it to end, so he kept his focus on the girl and fought not to peek at Fey as he made suppressed noises of distress.

After two missed opportunities for relief Fey was in deep distress. His body had loosened in the excitement of imminent relief as they'd headed for the bathroom, only for the sweet relief to be ripped away by the long line, and then the promise in his mind that if he just told Day the problem he could go right away and it would be okay--but now Day was talking to some girl and Fey couldn't stand still.

He made a helpless frustrated noise as he rubbed his fingers over the zipper of his jeans, mindless of anyone noticing. Day was too busy with the girl, and the girl too busy with him. 

Trying to stand still, trying not to grab himself, Fey's bladder surged and a quick spurt of urine escaped his hold. He gasped for air and flushed a deep red, tensing his whole body up. He sunk into an agonized curtsey to stem the flow. 

It was the first drop of the dam cracking and splitting open. The spurt soaked the front of his briefs, teasing with wetness. Fey sucked his stomach in, fighting another jet of pee pressing against his shuddering grip. The smallest drip escaped, tickling mercilessly.

I'm peeing! Fey thought, terrified and cold with sweat. No, no, no, not right now, not yet--!

He whimpered helplessly, staring at the back of his brother's head hopefully, but Day was still ignoring him and Fey wanted to scream.

The heavy weight of his bladder in his stomach was cracking open, the flood rushing through his tight hold. Fey felt only an instant away from soaking his jeans with piss. He whipped his head back and forth, his hand clamped around his zipper with the metal teeth cold and damp against his palm, looking for anything. 

A crevice in the mall's architecture was a divine sight, a small space between a pillar and the wall. Mindless with the desperate need to empty his bladder, Fey darted to it.

He tucked himself into the crease of the building, his back to the parking lot and his hands shaking at his waistband. He tugged his zipper down in one fast motion and freed himself from the teasing, awful dampness of his briefs. 

A thin stream of urine jetted out even before he could aim at the ground, the golden arch hitting his shoes and wetting the stucco wall in a satisfying hiss. 

"Ahhhh..." he breathed a sigh of titanic relief, all the muscles pulled taut as a rubber band in his body going loose as he let go right in the parking lot. 

Just as the stream of pee increased from a trickle to a waterfall and the rock hard pressure of his bladder began to loosen, Fey heard his name being called.

"Where is my--? Fey?"

His whole body clenched up again in an instant. The flood gates slammed shut the second he heard his name. He fumbled and tucked himself back into his jeans, yanking up his zipper. The button of his waistband cut into his bladder and it jetted a final, protesting stream of urine into his jeans just as Day came around the corner. 

Fey was burning hot and shamed at what he'd just done, in public, where anyone could see. His body trembled, the sudden stemmed relief was a teetering pressure under his navel that threatened to rush out again in a gigantic flood at any moment. 

It was difficult to stop midstream when all he wanted was to piss forever, and he felt dangerously close to letting it all go right there, a drop of pee collecting on his urethra inside his damp briefs.

There was a crease of worry between Day's eyebrows and he placed his hand on Fey's shoulder. 

"Hey. I wasn't ignoring you, I..." he frowned, glancing around Fey with confusion before shaking his head. "I was just telling Anna we could walk her home, is all. It's on the way, okay?"

"Walk her...home?" Fey repeated thinly, stumbling on jello-like legs after his brother when Day led him back to the girl. She was swaying back and forth waiting for them, a smile on her face.

"My friends ditched me," Anna said, sounding far too cheerful about it. "I don't want to walk by myself. You don't mind?"

"No," Day said. "We don't mind."

"I mind," Fey whispered to Day, trying to keep his voice low so the girl wouldn't hear it. He could feel her frowning at him anyway.

Day just patted his shoulder. "You're usually the nice one. Come on, we'll just walk with her until her street, it's only a few blocks from our apartment."

Only a few blocks. Fey suppressed a hysterical cry. It was almost as if Day meant to torture him.

Fey stole a furtive glance at his crotch to see if a wet patch was visible but his fly was miraculously dry. The wetness inside his briefs was beginning to dry out, the threats from his sphincter of immediate failure and humiliation were not as strong.

He hadn't released nearly the flood locked up in his bladder that he desperately needed to, but the momentary relief had taken the sharp, frantic edge off his desperation, leaving only a constant pulsing need and ache in his taut lower belly. 

I don't have to go as bad now, he tried to convince himself. It's better now. I can hold it until we get home. I can.

With flushed skin, damp jeans and full bladder, Fey began to walk.

Fey was dancing in a whole new way. 

Day couldn't take his eyes off the desperate boy. Fey jerked his hips every few steps as they walked, leaning forward at the waist and straightening up again. His hands fluttered near his waistband, drifting down to his crotch before he noticed what he was doing and moved them away. He shoved them in his pockets, then gasped sharply and pulled them back like he'd been burned, stumbling the next steps almost doubled over. 

Day wanted to touch every part of his twin to see what Fey would do, what noises and faces he'd make. His eyes were glued to Fey, only answering Anna's attempts at conversation with simple yes's and no's. 

It would be a long walk and Day knew it. He wouldn't, under any other circumstance, have walked the girl home. She was too friendly for his tastes and she seemed far too cheery about her friends ditching her for it to be true. 

But... he couldn't help wanting those few moments more of Fey's squirming. 

He wanted to poke and prod Fey like a science experiment, to get the full experience. To see everything that there was to see of his twin. Seventeen years and he'd have thought he'd seen everything, but Day had never, never seen Fey so desperate and frantic, and he liked what he saw. 

Unable to control his curiosity, Day walked closer to Fey and placed his hand below Fey's navel. He was stunned and strikingly turned on by the firm swell under his hand. Fey's bladder felt like a melon, ripe and ready to burst open. 

Fey made a low noise just like a melon being split open at the pressure of Day's hand on his bladder, cringing back and twisting his legs over each other as he stopped suddenly. "Noooo, fuck, don't!"

"Sorry," Day said, though he couldn't suppress his fascination. Fey never cursed. "Just curious."

Fey moaned and told himself he could hold it. 

The shameful, quick pee he'd taken against the building had lent him a momentary respite. His bladder was still swollen and hard in his lower stomach but he no longer felt the threatening tremble of letting it all go right that instant. He forced himself to walk forward, listening to Anna try to chat to his brother. 

Fey was walking slowly to keep out of the girl's eyesight and Day was walking at his side. Anna kept looking over her shoulder, every time forcing Fey to straighten up and walk like he wasn't dying to pee. She kept slowing down, probably hoping Day would catch up and walk beside her, forcing Fey to walk even slower to keep behind her.

They moved at a snail's pace, every minute that ticked by stretching Fey's bladder further.

He tried not to think about it and told himself the amount of pee he'd released back at the mall was enough for him to hold off until they got home. 

But Day's heavy hand over the curve of his distended bladder was the end of Fey's respite. The pee he'd released behind the mall felt like absolutely nothing, only drops from the massive ocean roaring inside his bladder. 

The blind desperation was back and worse than before. He knew what relief felt like from those few sweet seconds and he yearned for it again. 

Fey squeezed his thighs as he walked, his tight jeans pressing against his crotch but it wasn't nearly enough pressure. Despite fighting the urge, he grabbed himself with both hands at the next wave of desperation. 

"Careful," Day spoke up, batting at Fey's hands clamped hard on his crotch. "You're gonna damage our junk."

Fey squeezed himself tighter against an oncoming gush. He tried to keep his cry a hiss so the girl up ahead wouldn't hear. "Day, I can't hold it any longer! I thought I could but I can't and it's so bad-"

Day shook his head. "Relax, we'll be home soon."

"It's not soon enough! I need to go now!"

"You can't go. There's nowhere to go," Day gave an expansive wave to their surroundings. 

Fey twisted and leaned forward at the waist as they walked. It was true. 

His desperate gaze found nothing. No parks with available bathrooms, no inviting public buildings. The street was full of cars and people watching, and Fey blushed hot just displaying his desperation so clearly in front of their piercing gaze but he couldn't stop himself.

His bladder surged downwards as his eyes fell on something to their left, his body recognizing an opportunity for relief even before he himself did. It was an empty lot, overrun with tall weeds and road trash. It was perfect.

Fey practically salivated at it, walking right off the sidewalk and into its hard packed dirt before he realized what he was doing. 

Day grabbed him by the back of the collar.

Day's fingers were tingling as he wrapped them around Fey's shirt when he noticed his desperate brother stumble off the sidewalk. He couldn't believe what was happening; that any of it was really happening. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice carefully casual.

Fey fought his hold frantically. He had one hand clamped over his crotch, and even if he hadn't been weak with desperation he wouldn't have been strong enough to escape Day's grasp.

"I can go there!" he cried out, louder than Day was expecting. "Behind a bush, right there. I can pee there!"

"There's a girl," Day said, glancing at her up ahead. Anna had stopped walking when they had and was looking at them with a confused frown. "You can't do that in front of a girl."

"I have to," Fey whimpered. "There's nowhere else and I just have to pee-"

But Day only shook his head. "Don't be a baby, Fey. Just hold it."

Fey froze at the word. Baby.

He moved his hand off his crotch with a dark, mortified blush. He felt his bladder spasm and the liquid press hard on his sphincter, but he sucked his stomach in and held the stream that threatened to erupt from him like Niagara Falls.

Head ducked down like a dog with its tail between its legs, Fey stepped back onto the sidewalk.

He kept his stomach sucked in as they walked, his breath shallow. He could feel his skin stretching over the round, hard curve of his bladder, foreign and distended in his abdomen. 

Fey couldn't whine like a baby in front of his older twin, and he couldn't wet himself like a baby either. That left only one option. Hold it until they got home. He had to be strong. He wasn't allowed to pee, and he didn't even notice it when they walked right past a gas station with a public bathroom.

More than anything, Fey didn't want Day to see him as lesser just because he was younger. He wanted to please Day. And this, so desperate to pee he was holding himself and dancing and whimpering, was so embarrassingly unattractive. 

He kept his head down and his bladder sucked in as they walked and didn't dare meet Day's gaze.

Day bit his lip, trying to get Fey to look at him and failing. He'd seen the gas station, but he hadn't brought it up. 

He felt guilty though. Fey had abruptly stopped speaking and wouldn't look at Day. 

Day hadn't wanted to be mean. Even if preventing Fey from a desperately needed bathroom was mean in and of itself, he hadn't meant to call him a baby. It wasn't even a negative word in Day's mind. Fey was his little... but Fey clearly felt it was a bad thing, and he said nothing else about the need to pee as they walked, though he couldn't seem to help the occasional squirm or gasp. 

"It's this way," Anna spoke up as she pointed down a street ahead.

He heard Fey moan as they turned onto the street, off the main drag that would take them home. But Fey didn't protest.

Day regretted inviting Anna now. She may have been the perfect excuse to prevent Fey from escaping to the bathroom, but something about Fey's frantic movements and quiet whimpers made Day feel fiercely protective, and he didn't like the girl anywhere near his twin in this state. 

It was supposed to be a secret thing, small and extraordinary and for Day's eyes only. 

"What do you think, Fey?" Anna said after a short pause in her chatter. She'd apparently decided to try to engage Fey in conversation since she'd been failing with Day. 

Fey licked his lips nervously as he slowed again to stay behind her. He felt vulnerable and so close to breaking. "Unn, yeah."

Anna paused up ahead and Fey did the same for a minute, shuffling his toes together, before he realized he just couldn't wait and started forward again.

Anna looked smug as both Fey and Day caught up to her. "What do you mean, 'yeah'?"

Fey was sweating from strain and the breeze was cooling moisture on his skin. The chills went straight to his bladder, threatening to shatter its unmovable force. The girl was so close at his side and he couldn't possible grab himself against the constant spasms now. He was expected to act normal but he had to pee so badly and he'd held it for so long he couldn't even grasp what normal was.

"Un..." Fey squeezed his eyes tight, trying to think of something to say as Anna waited for his response. His mind was so full of the white noise of desperation he couldn't possibly hold a conversation.

"He wasn't listening to you," Day said bluntly. 

Normally Fey would have been embarrassed at his twin's lack of tact. He only felt thankful for it as Anna went suddenly quiet. 

Fey was focusing all his energy on putting one foot in front of the other. Left foot, right foot, don't squirm. Left, right, don't squirm. Over and over in an endless journey of still increasing desperation with no relief in sight. Left foot, right foot--Fey gasped and doubled over as his bladder dropped in his stomach and strained hard against his clenched muscles. 

"Um..." Anna said. "What are you.... doing?"

"I don't know!" Fey cried. He stayed bent over for too long, his hands squeezing his thighs when he longed to grab himself. But he couldn't, and he couldn't straighten up either. If he moved he'd pee. He breathed deeply, each breath feeling like it was adding to the pressure in his stretched bladder. 

Fey heard quick footsteps and then Day's hand wrapped around his elbow. He stroked Fey's skin with his thumb soothingly.

"He has asthma," he heard Day tell Anna. "He's okay. He just needs a second." 

Somehow, even without opening his eyes, Fey knew Anna was still looking at him distastefully. "My cousin has asthma," she said, her tone skeptical. 

Day helped Fey straighten up, running his fingers through his twin's turquoise hair once before they started to walk. Fey stuck close against Day's side now, hiding from Anna's sharp gaze.

Day was more relieved than Fey was when they finally reached her house. She stopped at her mailbox, her back to them.

Fey began to perform a very vocal pee dance as soon as Anna turned her back. He bounced and let out a mournful cry, making delicious "Ahhh," and "Ooohh!" noises.

Day bit his lip, watching surreptitiously from beside him. There was a limit to his experiment and the amount it was truly fair to push Fey for his own enjoyment. There was definitely a limit to brotherly, 'harmless teasing,' and Day had passed that long ago. He knew it but he still regretted it as he elbowed Fey.

Fey peeked at him from behind his hair, his skin glowing with a sheen of sweat.

"Ask to use her bathroom." Day didn't want to say it and lose all of Fey's delicious squirming, but it was only fair after the long walk Day had caused them. Fey was clearly desperate and Day's responsibility as the older brother won out over his secret enjoyment of Fey's dancing. 

But as Anna closed her mailbox and headed towards them, Fey only ducked his head and shook it frantically, his cheeks pink and his fingers tight at his belt loop. 

"What?" Day said, glancing between his desperate brother and the girl. "But I thought you couldn't wait--"

Anna showed up in front of them again, mail in her dainty hand. She smiled at Day, shifted her weight from foot to foot in a way that was very different from Fey's constant frenzied movement. "Thanks for walking me. You're sweet."

"Sure," Day said. "Listen, is it okay if--"

Fey let out a hiss through his teeth. Day shut his mouth, much to his relief. Well, not relief.

Fey couldn't possibly ask to use the bathroom without showing how terribly desperate and needy he was. It would be humiliating in front of this girl they didn't even know, and who he got the distinct feeling didn't really like him. And if she said no, and Fey couldn't wait--

She just couldn't know. He pressed further into Day's side, begging his twin silently not to say anything. 

"What?" Anna said, a half amused smirk on her face. She looked almost sinister as she tilted her head, green eyes framed with her curly black hair. "Did you want to hang out for awhile? We have a pool. And a Jacuzzi too. Lots of water. Do you like to swim?"

Definitely sinister. Fey hated her. He rubbed his thighs together, letting out an involuntary whimper. Even the mention of water made the need to pee all the more unbearable.

"No, but..." Day trailed off, seeming unsure, but then he straightened up and pulled Fey a little closer against his side. "Never mind. We have to go. Bye."

Day must have gotten the message because he only gave the girl a suddenly uninterested nod as they turned away from her. 

Fey looked up when she closed her front door behind her, the sound a painful knock on his tightly locked bladder. Immediate relief was out of reach, but finally they were alone and he sagged down and clutched both hands in his crotch, bending forward and holding himself, unmindful of Day's gaze. 

He couldn't stay still anymore, bouncing on his toes and shifting his hips back and forth madly. Day touched his arm as they stood there, Fey ironically unable to walk forward though he couldn't stand still either.

"So," Day said lightly. "You don't need the bathroom anymore? Because there was that lawn ornament I wanted to buy at the mall--"

"Nooo!" Fey cried out, his whole body surging in protest. The desperation had moved from his bladder into his stomach, up into his quickly beating heart and his shallowly breathing lungs. His fingers were curled with their own desperation, his toes flexed.

"Hey, relax," Day squeezed his arm. "It was just a joke. We're almost home."

Day was only just beginning to realize the extent of Fey's desperation. Fey was twisted up like a very distressed pretzel. He was constantly jiggling back and forth, letting out panicked little gasps. The look on his face was something Day had never seen before, red hot and frantic, his eyes squeezed shut.

It was clear Fey needed his help and Day's instincts as the older brother took precedence over his fascination.

Fey made a deep, despairing noise as Day placed a hand on his back and encouraged him swiftly forward. He led his twin back towards the main street as quickly as Fey could move.

"I guess you did drink all those sodas," Day mused. He wasn't actually meaning to tease Fey, only thinking aloud. It was clear how uncomfortable Fey was and Day felt bad about it.

But Fey groaned and shook as he walked. "Don't! Ung, why-y did I drink so-o much? It's so much. I can't fit it all!"

Fey's bladder had felt humongous when Day had pressed on it. Far bigger than it was naturally supposed to be. The distended bump of it had trembled and stretched under Day's hand when Fey had reared back in shock.

Day looked at his twin's middle now and even with his shirt pulled over it Day could see the distinct curve of his bladder stretched far beyond any normal limit. 

"We're almost there," Day repeated to himself.

Fey knew it wasn't true. They were still on the neighborhood street they'd taken to Anna's house. They'd have to walk back to the main drag and all the way back to their apartment from there. It was too, too far for him.

"Fey," Day nudged his shoulder when Fey stopped short and bent over, then squatted down so his bottom brushed the pavement, his hands deep in his crotch. The huddled position made his jeans cut into his bladder hard and Fey cried out but couldn't make himself stand up. 

Merciless, Day dragged him up by the shoulders.

"Just keep walking."

Fey whined despite his best efforts not to. "I can't help it! You don't understand. I held it so long!"

"It's not that bad," Day said, trying to sooth both his brother and his own building guilt. "You went only a few hours ago, remember?"

"I didn't!"

Day touched Fey's shoulder gently as they walked. "You did. At the mall, remember? I went to get a soda and you-"

"I didn't!" Fey wailed. He stopped again to twist his legs together, the spasms from his bladder a constant assault. "I didn't and I had to go bad then and now there's nowhere to go and I can't not go!"

Worry clenched around Day's heart as he stopped at Fey's side, shifting so his form was blocking the street's view of Fey slightly. "You didn't go at the mall?"

"I bought you a present!" Fey managed. He bit his lip in his teeth, sweat shining on his upper lip.

Day frowned. "You bought me... a present?"

Fey squirmed. "Yes!"

"...Oh." At any other time Day would have been grateful, but now it just added to the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

It had been, what, eight hours since they'd left home? More? And he knew Fey hadn't been to the bathroom when he'd gone himself. The fact that Fey had been holding it that long after drinking so much soda and having had to pee hours ago was shocking to his mind.

"I guess you do have to go really bad," Day realized aloud. 

Of course it had been clear the whole time, with Fey's constant dancing, distressed little noises, and even begging--but Day hadn't truly realized how severe or long building the need was. He hadn't considered Fey might not be able to wait until they reached a bathroom. 

Looking at his desperate twin, the sudden solid realization that Fey couldn't hold it was heavy in Day's stomach.

Suddenly Fey shot forward as if he'd just came to the same conclusion, his painfully careful steps breaking into a heedless run. His boots thwacked the pavement solidly with each lunge. 

Every step sent a new bolt of desperate need through his bladder, but Fey couldn't walk anymore. He couldn't wait anymore. The amount of liquid inside him was far beyond his ability to hold it and he needed to get to a toilet or he knew he'd lose the battle and soak himself with the ocean he'd been holding all day. 

The wind was cold on his face and his crotch numb from so much clutching. His muscles had far passed their limit, and Fey gasped and cried out as his foot hit a crack in the pavement in his mad dash and he tripped forward, doubled over with his hands on his knees. 

The jolt and sudden stop in momentum sent a flash of urine down his urethra. Fey squeezed himself shamefully but it did nothing to stem the stream of pee that jetted into his jeans and trickled down his thigh. He cut the flow off, gasping and sweating, and fell to his knees on the sidewalk. 

He hardly felt Day's hand on his shoulder, all his nerves focused in his rock hard bladder. "Fey, are you okay? Get up, it's-"

"I'm going to pee!" Fey cried aloud, his eyes squeezed shut. "I can't hold it! I can't hold it anymore! I'm really--Uunnnngg!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Day soothed, combing his fingers through Fey's long hair. "It's okay."

Fey just sobbed and collapsed in a ball, forehead against the concrete.

Day's chest clenched with guilt. It was his fault Fey was like this and it was his fault Fey was so upset. Before he'd reveled in the knowledge, now he only felt horribly guilty. 

Fey was bent completely over, his forehead resting against the cement and his knees pulled up under him. He reached up between his legs to grasp his clothed crotch. His jeans shimmered under his palm. Drops of long held urine collected on his knuckles and pattered against the cement, forming tiny spots of wetness. 

"It's okay," Day whispered again. He stroked his hand down Fey's spine, pulled tight as a rubber band. 

It obviously wasn't okay at all. Pee was pattering against the cement under Fey's tiny hunched form. He was pissing himself, though clearly not as much as he needed to, his whole body tensed tightly as he tried to hold on to the last of his frayed control.

Just go, Day wanted to tell him. Just let it all go.

But they were on a sidewalk, surrounded by houses with open windows, the sounds of televisions on high volume and cars passing by. Day looked up to one house, staring into a dark window with a hand still on his brother's back. He wondered if anyone was watching. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone but him seeing Fey like this, shattered and vulnerable. 

Day looked around, suddenly wanting as desperately as Fey did to find him a bathroom. They were too far from home and surrounded by houses. But up ahead, Day saw it. A clearing in the houses. A simple grassy hill. 

Fey couldn't make it any further. He was trembling now with the strain, his wet crotch relentlessly dripping on the pavement. 

"It's okay, baby. I have an idea..."

The simple slip of tongue, unknown to Day, squeezed Fey's chest and gave him the last bit of control to stem the flood that was threatening to erupt past his clamped hand. 

Fey didn't want Day to think he was a baby--and what must Day think of him, soaking himself, hunched over on the ground, his hand squeezed uselessly over his wet crotch. Pathetic, childlike.

"I have to wait," he whispered brokenly. He forced himself up, unfolding from his tightly curled ball and finding his feet shakily. He took a few mincing steps forward, grinding his damp thighs together with each one. Fey tried not to think about how long it would take to get home moving so slowly or the six flights of stairs that lay ahead. How he'd have to unlock the front door, get to the bathroom, unzip his jeans which felt painted on--

He was walking but he whimpered when Day's hand curled around his forearm, stopping his slow progress. 

"You can't wait," Day said, squeezing. "Come on... Just follow me a few steps."

Day pulled on him and Fey tried. He tried to do as he was told but his legs were wavering and he didn't know where they were going and his bladder was pulsing so tyrannically he couldn't think of anything else. He just needed a bathroom and there weren't any and there weren't going to be any.

"Fey..." Day whispered, and then Fey's world tilted abruptly. His legs were flung in the air and Day's arm curled around his back. 

"AH!" he cried out. A frantic stream of pee jetted past his clamped muscles in his surprise. It re-soaked his drying crotch and he kicked his legs uselessly in the air.

The surprised gush of urine turned into a wavering hiss. Fey squeezed himself frantically but he couldn't catch his bearings and he didn't know why Day had to torture him like this.

"Ooooh! Let go!" he managed to gasp out between spurts of pee. He hit a fist uselessly on Day's chest. "Let go! Oh, god, let me go. I have to go. Please let me go-"

Day did, finally, and when he let Fey go and his feet hit the ground it sent a sharp stab straight into his splitting bladder. 

Despite all of Fey's squirming, bouncing, dancing and clenching and begging, his bladder convulsed and failed. The ocean of piss inside him gushed out into his jeans. It soaked the denim encasing his crotch through in an instant. Fey tangled his legs together and doubled over, twisting his hips and writhing against the flood. 

The long held liquid poured out and soaked his jeans but the feeling of relief was not relief at all as Fey fought to contain it again, squeezing himself as hard as he could and begging silently and feverishly. 

Amazingly, horribly, he managed to slow the stream and then stop it. The stemmed flood still left in his bladder thrashed in angry waves, but he'd stopped it. Fey gasped and tried to straighten himself out. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Day, his mouth hung open and his gaze focused intensely on Fey.

"I need a bathroom now," he whimpered. "Please, Day--?"

"You can go," he heard Day say. "You can go right here. Just pee, Fey. It's just us. It's okay." 

They were alone. When Fey looked around they were concealed under the shade of old trees and the cover of bushes. 

Fey let out a loud gasp at the next spasm that clenched around his splitting bladder and all his crossing and squirming couldn't stop it. Before he could even make the conscious decision he was drenching himself with a rush like none of the releases before. 

Day watched in numb awe as Fey finally let go. Pee hissed out audibly, Fey's forehead squished up and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth was open with an unspoken protest but his body simply couldn't obey him anymore. He was soaking the front of his jeans in a shimmering patch of denim, and though it didn't make a difference now Day reached for Fey's fly and unbuttoned it, pulling the zipper down in one yank, noticing Fey's belt was already loosened and undone.

Day's fingers were wet at the tips and he pulled back as Fey caught on and shot his hand frantically into his briefs, pulling himself out and aiming the gushing torrent blindly at the grass. All the liquid he'd been holding sprayed out like a pinhole poked in a compressed water balloon. 

A lake formed beneath Fey's boots as Day could only watch, his throat dry and his stomach full of arousal and guilt.

It was so, so wrong, but so many things about him, about them, were wrong and still so good. 

Fey peed against the tree's trunk for so long it impressed even Day, releasing little whimpers of distress and relief. He'd stopped restraining his bladder but his whole body was still wired and tense. When the stream finally dwindled to a trickle and then ceased he tucked himself back into his wet jeans but didn't seem to have the state of mind to zip his fly, only teetered sideways. 

Day darted forward and grabbed Fey around the shoulders, letting the drenched boy sag into his side, unmindful of the mud he'd created below. 

"Feel okay now?" Day asked, his voice trembling slightly. He prayed Fey wouldn't notice it. His twin seemed too deep in his distress to notice anything else.

Fey shook his head sharply, his face brushing between Day's neck and shoulder. Fey's silky hair was ruffled, his skin flushed hot against Day's neck and his soaked jeans moist against Day's leg as he leaned into his side.

Day rubbed his back. "You must feel a little better."

"Everyone will see," Fey said into his shoulder. His voice was hoarse and quiet like it had given out the second his bladder had.

"No one is going to see."

Fey moaned. "They will. It's obvious! It's obvious I pissed myself like a baby."

"I don't think babies fight it that hard," Day offered. 

"So? No one's going to care. They're going to see and they're going to laugh at me." Fey sniffed wetly against Day's skin. "Everyone we walk past and all our neighbors! Why does the universe hate me so much?"

Day couldn't imagine anyone or anything hating Fey. His angular face was flushed, his blue eyes watery and his long, turquoise tinted hair mussed like he'd just woken up. His jeans were sodden and shining with wet from crotch to ankle and his hands looked like they were actually shaking. Day couldn't see how anyone wouldn't love him.

"Come here," he said, placing his arm around Fey's waist and leading him a few steps away from the lake he'd made. Pee was soaking into the mud, forming heavy drops on the tips of blades of grass.

Day led his relieved brother a few steps away from the puddle before pushing on his shoulders.

"Lay down in the grass with me," he said, dropping to one knee. Fey followed him down to the ground though his face was contorted and anxious. "You need a rest."

"I'm not tired," Fey mumbled, but when Day lay down Fey quickly followed his example. 

Day lay on his back as Fey curled up on his side and faced him, one hand still squeezed between his thighs though he had nothing left to hold back. 

Fey sniffed wetly, rubbing his nose in frustration. It was childish, the whole thing. It was so childish, to actually--to actually have an accident like that, and the way it made him want to sob. 

His jeans were sodden and constricting around his lower half, his abdomen still felt taut and stretched from holding it so long, and he couldn't have been more miserable. Except that Day reached out and curled his hand under Fey's head, pillowing it against the grass and dirt. 

Day stroked his forehead and Fey gave in. Just like that. The tension released from his body and he dropped his hand from his crotch and let out a long awaited sigh of immense relief.

The thankful sigh disappeared into a rush of noise as the sky split and it began to pour rain. 

Fey gasped, shivering with sudden cold, and Day tucked a piece of wet hair behind his ear. 

"Universe loves you," he said, smiling when Fey met his eyes.

They lay there in the grass, soaking through with rain.


End file.
